Dark Alley
by Pearl919
Summary: Tragedy has struck Clary and nobody knows, will she let the people who love her help her or will she push them further away?


**So I know I have another story on here that I am currently working on but I**** got this idea from a dream I had one night and so I just had to hurry and write it down. I probably wont work on this story anymore till I get further on my other one but I really just wanted to know what you guys thought of it and if I should continue or not. So on to the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - It all belongs to Cassandra Claire**

* * *

><p><em>She was cornered in a dark alleyway as the man advanced on her knife drawn the intent clear in his dark eyes. She backed up until she felt herself hit the ice cold brick of the wall behind her, she had nowhere to go she kept searching, looking for some way to escape but there was nothing. She was trapped. She watched as his long black hair swayed with every determined step he took. Finally, he reached her looking angrier than when she had first seen him, he had slight limp from when she had kicked him in the shin.<em>

"_Bitch, you're going to pay for that." The man said as he lifted his hand and slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground where he then kicked her in the ribs flipping her on her back so he could straddle her. "Don't worry sweetheart, you aren't going to enjoy this as much as I am, I can promise you that." With wide eyes she watched as the man lifted his knife and jammed it into her right side, she didn't scream at first she was to shocked to scream all she could think about was that this was it she was actually going to die but then he pulled the knife back out and that is when she screamed._

Clary woke with a start and quickly lifted her tank top to see if the stab wound was there or not, _of course it's still there_, she thought to herself when she saw the homemade bandage wrapped around her waist. Two days, it had been two days since that fateful night and she hadn't told anyone about it, she had walked home as fast as she could after she knew the guy had left for good, taken care of her wound, and then cried herself to sleep.

She winced when she sat up to get ready for school, she dressed in a black band shirt and dark skinny jeans and threw on a dark hoodie, deciding that the dark and baggy clothes would help conceal the wound especially if it started bleeding. She then brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her backpack and got in her car and headed to school.

~XX-O-XX~

School was never a fun place for Clary, she was an outcast, Simon being her only friend, and he wasn't at school half of the time because his father was so sick he was usually at the hospital with his family. People didn't notice Clary which she was thankful for half the time but every once in a while Clary just felt lonely. So once she was at school it wasn't hard for her to just avoid everyone and head straight to her first period civics class and wait for everyone else to get there.

Once the second bell rang her teacher, Mr. Anderson, walked in and started droning on about current events, Clary hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep until Mr. Anderson had slammed down on her desk with both hands startling her so she shot up wincing from the pain in her side knowing that the sudden movement had caused her wound to re-open and mumbled a "what" making some of her class mates snicker at her.

"Well, Miss Fray if you were paying attention you would know what we were talking about, can someone please inform Clary what we were discussing?"

By this point Clary was could feel her already burning cheeks grow hotter, _this cannot get any worse,_ she thought to herself that is until _he_ started talking in his sweet beautiful voice.

"Well we were discussing our thoughts on how President Obama was handling the United States in its economic downfall."

She didn't dare look at him, not with her face burning as much as it was from the embarrassment and the pain, but she could still feel his gaze on her. She just knew that he would have that stupid yet beautiful smirk on his face and the look of amusement playing in his golden eyes.

"Um, well, I guess, I don't agree with how he is handling it, printing more money and passing bills that will cost billions of dollars is only going to put this country further into debt than it already is." She could feel the blood start to seep through her homemade bandage and onto her hand where she was putting pressure on to try and make the pain go away. "Mr. Anderson do you think I could use the bathroom?" She didn't even wait for him to answer before she started to put her books away, grabbed her backpack, and all but ran out of the classroom. "Thanks," she said just before she was out the door all while still trying to avoid the pair of golden eyes.

Once she was just outside of the door she tripped over her own two feet barley catching herself with her hands leaving a somewhat bloody handprint on the floor with the hand that was at her side.

"Fuck," she whispered, "I'm totally fine just a klutz." She called back into the classroom this time she couldn't help but meet those perfect golden eyes that held an emotion Clary couldn't quite place.

Jace and Clary were never really friends, more like acquaintances, they had only talked once or twice during their whole high school lives, and the last time they talked was a couple of years ago and it was only to scream insults at each other which they both got a detention for, but even though all of that went on between them Clary could still not look at Jace without blushing and thinking how good looking he was and how there was still more to him than he put on.

She quickly looked away feeling the heat rush to her cheeks once again and started walking down towards the parking lot. She turned a couple corners and she could see the doors that led to the parking lot when she heard him call her name, she didn't turn around trying to pretend that she didn't hear him. He called her name again this time louder so finally she slowed her pace down a little bit which actually eased the pain in her side a little as well and answered him.

"Oh hey Jace, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I just came to see if you were alright, you kind of just ran out of class and that fall didn't look like it felt too good." Jace said while easily catching up with her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just forgot something in my car." She was trying to walk faster but the pain in her side was making it very difficult.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom?" He was smirking knowing that he had caught her in a lie.

"Oh yeah, that too," she said and then whispered, "fuck."

"What's wrong? Why are you holding your side like that?" Jace questioned concern evident in his voice.

"Oh nothing," _just got stabbed in the side by some asshole, _but of course she didn't say that instead she just said, "just cramps." Jace visibly cringed at the mention of 'that time of the month'. They were outside in the parking lot now and Clary could see her car, it was about twenty feet away but she didn't know if she could make it, her pace had slowed, and she was having a very hard time trying to keep her limp unnoticeable.

"Well I guess I will just talk to you later, I hope you feel better." Jace then turned and headed back to the school but not before looking back and seeing Clary stumble into a car and leaving a faint smear of blood in her wake. He heard her give a little whimper and couldn't help himself from running back over to where she was to help her.

He grabbed her by the waist to try and steady her so she wouldn't fall but right when he grabbed her she gave a pained scream and Jace immediately let go noticing how her blood now stained his right hand.

"Clary what the fuck happened?" Jace tried to lift her shirt up to see where she was bleeding from but right when he clutched the hem of her shirt she whipped around so fast that Jace didn't even have time to react but he didn't miss how she winced from the pain.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Jace was taken aback by the way her voice shook from the pain and the fear when she said this and how terrified she looked. "Just don't fucking touch me." She was backing up, her eyes frantically searching for something that wasn't there.

"Clary, why are you bleeding?" She relaxed when she realized that it was only Jace. She had been terrified, that's how it had happened, some guy grabbing her from behind, and shoving her into a dark alley, she shuddered at the memory. "Clary answer me God damn it!" Jace said pulling Clary back to reality and out of the onslaught of nightmares that were sure to come if she continued down that line of thinking.

"Fuck you Jace, you haven't spoken to me in years, and now you're demanding me to talk to you? It doesn't matter what happened to me it's not like you really give a shit anyway so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!" With that she turned and walked to her car leaving a stunned and gaping Jace standing where she left him.

Clary made it home without incident, no screaming or crying hysterically, not even a tear shed but once she stepped into the door of her house she fell on her hands and knees and screamed her heart out. She screamed at the guy who did this to her. She screamed at herself for being weak enough to let him do it. She screamed at her mom for not knowing. Finally she screamed at Jace for acting like he cared. When there was nothing else to scream at she stopped, hauled herself up onto her feet, went to her room fixed her bandage and then collapsed onto her bed waiting for the nightmares to take over again.

~XX-O-XX~

Clary woke to the sound of screaming only to realize it was her own. She never worried about her mom hearing her because she was never home and when she was she was out like a light, working two jobs did that to a person she guessed. She looked over at the clock seeing that it was only a quarter to six, she still had at least an hour and a half before she had to be at school but there was no way she was going back to sleep so she got up and went to take a shower.

The hot water spraying over her felt so refreshing, she stood there watching the water disappear down the drain pretending that it was actually all the bull shit that was happening in her life, until the water ran cold not even noticing how cold the water really was. She got ready for school slowly and mechanically, dark clothes, hair, teeth, light make-up, when it was finally time to leave for school she hopped in her car noticing the blood that now stained her driver's seat and drove there.

Clary stayed in her car until she heard the bell ring trying to wait until the last possible moment to go to civics. She was not ready to have to see Jace again this early in the morning. When she made it into the school building there were only a few people in the halls trying to run to their class so they wouldn't be late but Clary just ignored them and walked as slow as she could. When she rounded the first corner she heard the second bell ring saying that she was late, _great now not only is he going to be staring at me but so is the rest of the class, _she thought and could already feel the heat on her cheeks as she reached the door.

"It's so nice of you to join us Miss Fray, I assume you are feeling better? Jace said you were sick and that you went home yesterday." Clary's eyes immediately locked with Jace's upon hearing his name, she couldn't contain the surprise that was etched into her face, and she averted her eyes from his just as fast as she had locked on.

"Yes I'm fine now." She mumbled and then took her seat not looking up for the rest of the period. She didn't listen to what the teacher wass going on about all she could think about was why Jace hadn't told anyone what he had seen. She could feel his intense gaze on her but she didn't dare meet it not wanting to see what emotions were playing in his beautiful golden eyes.

She sat there for the whole fifty minutes with her hoodie up and head down staring at her fingers in her lap or biting her finger nails down to the stub leaving them bloody and sore. It felt like the longest fifty minutes of her life and when the bell finally did ring Clary grabbed her backpack and ran out of the room trying hard to get away from him for now, she still had to go through eighth period art with him, but she didn't want to think about that right now.

~XX-O-XX~

Clary walked into the commons with her hood up and hunched shoulders successfully avoiding everyone she walked by, quickly grabbed a small lunch, and went and sat at her usual table in the back corner that had been pushed away from everyone else by her classmates. Simon usually sat with her but since he wasn't at school she ended up sitting by herself which she was great full for right then because it gave her time to think.

Jace sat at his lunch table in the center of the commons with all of his friends and watched as Clary took her usual seat all by herself. He wondered where the nerd that she would always hang out with was, but he didn't see him anywhere. He was hardly paying attention to the conversation going on around him.

"What do you think about Friday night Jace?" Sebastian said while pushing him on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Dude you weren't even listening, were you? I was thinking about having a party Friday what do you say?"

"Oh yeah that sounds cool dude I'll be there for sure." Jace looked back at Clary it looked like she was drawing or something but he couldn't be sure. "Hey I'll be right back." He didn't wait for anyone to respond before he got up and headed over to where Clary sat.

"Hey what are you drawing?" Jace sat down across from her and watched as she jumped at the sound of his voice and hunched lower down in her chair if it were possible. "So what you aren't going to talk to me now?"

Clary went to stand up but Jace caught her wrist before she could and that's when she finally lifted her head and locked her big green eyes with his golden ones. When Jace looked, really looked, into her eyes the emotional pain he saw there was so plainly written in them that he didn't know how he had missed it before. He wanted to know what kind of person could have done this to the beautiful fragile girl half standing in front of him. He just wanted to find the bastard and beat the living shit out of them. He couldn't take looking at the pain anymore so he averted his eyes to the table.

"Clary I just want to help. . ."

"Please Jace, just please." Clary whispered it so quiet the Jace wasn't sure that she had said anything but one more look into her eyes said that she did. After a couple more seconds he finally let go of her wrist and for the second time he watched her walk away not quite knowing what happened or what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you thought by reviewing please thanks!<strong>


End file.
